Jane, Maura and the Trunk of a Car
by Alucino
Summary: After a bet with Frost, Jane and Maura climb into the trunk of a car. Things happens. - Based on tweets written by @JaneRizzoli on Dec 19, -11.


**First of all, I want to apologize to anyone reading my other story, 'Doing the Natural Thing', that I haven't updated in ages. I never planned to take this insanely long time to finish it but stuff happened and I found myself unable to work on it, or writing at all for that matter. Strange that it was, this story was the first thing I felt remotely inspired to write, so even if I wanted to finish my other story before posting anything new, I allowed myself to write this in hopes I'd get back my will and ability to write. Hopefully it will also inspire me to get back to 'Doing the Natural Thing.' Because I have not given up on it.**

**This story takes place in a somewhat odd place I would not normally imagine Jane and Maura in, and I still have a hard time imagining Maura there, but since twitterJane said it herself I decided to give it a shot. It's written from Jane's POV. Oh, and it takes place back when everything was all good between Jane and Maura.**

**I hope you'll enjoy :)**

**- I'm sorry for any mistakes. Please let me know if you see anything major and I'll try and fix it.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm actually doing this," Maura said under her breath, the statement meant more for herself than anyone else, as she stepped out of her shoes and followed Jane into the trunk of the car.<p>

"C'mon Maur," Jane said and scooted further back into the trunk to give space for Maura in front. "It will only take a minute."

"It better," the ME replied. "Because this was certainly not the emergency I expected when you called me out from a particular interesting entomotoxicologic analysis of the rare Coleoptera I found on the most recent floater."

Ignoring her friend's incomprehensible speech, Jane scooted even further back, arranging her long limbs to allow Maura to tuck herself in in front of her. When they were both in place, lying in a fashion looking very much like spooning, Jane put a protective hand on her friend's head to keep her down before she then gave Frost a nod. "Ok Frost. Go for it."

With a last look on Frost and Korsak, both standing by outside with amused grins on their faces, Frost shut the trunk and everything went black. Pitch black.

"You ok?" Jane asked into the darkness, amazed that not a single ray of light leaked through from outside. When a feeble, but honest, 'yes' was heard from the other woman, Jane withdrew her hand from atop of her head.

"See?" she then called out to her partners outside the car. "Totally fit."

"Alright," Frost agreed from outside. "You win. I owe you a buck."

"Now be a good cop Rizzoli and get yourself out," the amused voice of Korsak soon followed.

"Hey, c'mon you guys," Jane called back from inside the dark trunk, pounding the roof for emphasis. She was, however, unable to dismiss the slight grin in her face. "Let us out. Maura needs to get back to her Cleopatra thingies."

As expected there was no sound of the key in the lock; no signs of the trunk opening. Only the sound of laughter and some mumbling words between her two partners. And then there was the familiar sound of knuckles on metal as one of her partners knocked the trunk cover. "Later Janie," Korsak then said, quickly followed by Frost slightly more apologetic voice. "Sorry Doc."

And then there was the expected sound of footstep as the detective and sergeant turned to leave.

"Don't you dare eat my meatball sub Korsak!" Jane then called from inside of the trunk despite not knowing whether her partners were still within earshot or not. "I'll know it was you!"

Not at all sharing her friend's easygoingness of the absurd situation they were in – and frankly more than a bit confused of the whole discussion that had been going on between the three detectives – Maura finally voiced her confusion. "They are not going to leave us in here, are they?"

Jane let out a small chuckle and looked to where she expected Maura still to be in the dark trunk. "Oh c'mon Maura, you seriously didn't believe they would let us out straight away, did you?"

"Well, I- Yes. Of course," Maura's immediate response came, obvious confusion still in her voice. "The bet was based - as far as I was informed - solely on the premises that we would both fit in the trunk of your car. Which, clearly, we do."

"Well yeah, and it was-," Jane admitted. "But obviously they wouldn't pass this opportunity up that easy. I mean, c'mon, when we willingly climb into the trunk? No way they would let us out right away."

There was a moment of silence before Maura then again spoke. "So what you are saying is that you knew from the start that they would leave us in here?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

If Jane would have been able to see her friend's face, she was sure she would have witnessed an expression of pure disbelief. It was surely portrayed in her voice when Maura then spoke.

"So _why_ did you climb in here?" Maura questioned, her voice also very much indicating the irritation Jane could almost sense was radiating from her friend. "And more importantly, _why_ did you ask _me_ to climb in here?"

Jane frowned in the dark. "Uhm- 'cuz it's fun?"

"This is fun?" Maura echoed, yet again unable to hide either her incredulity or annoyance.

Jane couldn't help but stifle a laugh. If not the actual bet with Frost was fun, the image of her stylish and put-together friend, crammed – willingly, she had to add – in the back of a car trunk was rather amusing. But there was no doubt about it, Maura was really quite the loyal comrade, Jane couldn't deny that one bit. Despite their many differences, she always could count on Maura - even on these silly antics. She couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for bringing her into it though. Especially since she didn't exactly seem to be amused.

And immediately she decided to get to work on their escape.

"Ok hang on," she said as she scooted closer to Maura. "I'll get us out in no time. Me, Frankie and Tommy used to lock each other in the back of the trunk all of the time when we were kids. I can do this blindfolded."

She reached out her hand in the dark in search for the lock device of the trunk, and unable not to, her hands also fumbled rather bluntly over her friend's body in front of her. "Sorry," she said sheepishly as her right hand brushed over her breast and offered a slight smile, imagining her friend was returning it with a similar light-hearted smile. At least that was what she hoped was the expression in her friend's face, wishing that maybe it could even have broken through the annoyance that had ghosted over her since they'd climbed into the trunk. But when Maura didn't reply, didn't make the faintest sound, Jane frowned puzzled.

Her friend being quiet was usually not a good sign after all. And surely she couldn't have been offended. They weren't the shy, distant, type of friends after all. Some friendly pats weren't at all unusual.

"Maur?" she asked.

No answer.

"Uhm- Maura?" she tried again. "You still here?"

Jane was startled by the explosive tirade that the next moment came tumbling out from her friend's mouth.

"No, I've dissolved into microscopic particles and disappeared into space, Jane!" the always so calm and composed - and literal - ME spewed out.

Jane was so stunned it took her a good ten seconds to even formulate a reply. And even then was she left staring at her - or the dark that she figured was her friend - in disbelief. "Geez, Maur-," she said, "take it easy with the sarcasm would ya'? You don't do that, remember?"

There was no doubt about it. Jane was surprised. Even a bit confused. Almost scared. Maura Isles didn't do sarcasm. She didn't understand it, and she certainly didn't use it. She was literal. Incredibly literal. That was one of the many things Jane loved about her.

This uncharacteristic outburst was certainly not a good sign.

She found herself keeping her breath when she sensed Maura craning her head to look back over her shoulder, preparing herself for another onslaught.

"No, but asking me if I'm still here is beyond stupid Jane," the ME said irritated, although slightly more calmly. "Not only should you notice my very physical existence as you are all but lying atop of me, but basic laws of quantum mechanics also preclude the possibility of living organisms - such as myself - to dissolve into air without extreme outer strain." She sighed, shifting slightly. "Clearly I'm still here."

Despite the irritation in her friend's voice, Jane smiled. She hoped Maura was doing the same. She was pretty sure she wasn't, but still Jane wished she did. "Now that's the Maura I know," she said and shook her friend's shoulder playfully, happy to hear that her google-talking, literal, friend was back.

Much to her disappointment, but not very unexpected, there was no reply. With a somewhat regretful sigh Jane reached out to again try and find the lock of the trunk. And careful to find it without any awkward stray this time, she soon enough found the device. Patiently she let her fingers run over it, trying to figure it out and how to open it.

She worked in silence for several minutes, before she then momentarily stopped when she heard a clearly uncomfortable – and again, rather uncharacteristic - groan from the other woman.

"What?" she asked into the dark, her voice slightly more irritated than she had planned.

But Maura didn't reply. Not until a good thirty seconds at least, and then Jane wished she'd kept shut.

"I can't believe you talked me into this," she shot back accusingly. "For a mere dollar Jane? Your antics and mischief with detective Frost and sergeant Korsak might be amusing and an appreciated stress relief at times, but this is just ridiculous. You are a grown and professional woman at the top of your field, and you allow yourself to sink to these levels? Climbing into a greasy trunk?"

"Hey, I'm not the only one stuck in the back of a car, remember?" Jane retorted, irritated on not only Maura, but also on the damn trunk cover that did not at all budge. And atop of everything, her arms, still outstretched over Maura to be able to work on the lock, were starting to cramp.

"But I am the only one who got tricked in here under false pretences," Maura's replied. But then she sighed, and as she spoke again it sounded as if she was rather thinking aloud than speaking to Jane. "Which I must admit was incredibly stupid of me. I should have known better."

Jane rolled her eyes. So much for her loyal comrade.

Patiently she went back to her task at hand, but was interrupted when Maura again started fidgeting next to her, probably trying to find a more comfortable position in the limited space between Jane and the hard wall. "I _cannot_ believe I actually agreed to this," she muttered to herself, repeating the things Jane was sure she must have heard at least five times by now.

"God Maur," she sighed, her hand clumsily dropping to land on Maura's shoulder. "Can you be more of a pessimist?"

"Oh, yes," Maura replied matter-of-factly. "I definitely could."

Jane was pleased to hear at least a sign of that characteristic playfulness in her friend's voice; that wonderful playfulness that could make any moment brighter. It was vague, but it was there. She hoped it was at least, the only thing she could do in the darkness. Jane smiled either way, an image of her friend smiling back at her like she usually did, that playful gleam in her eyes, conjured up in her mind.

Slightly absent-mindedly she went back to working the lock, now with the help of a metal pin she'd had in her pocket. But soon she realized the hopelessness, and then she was the one sighing loudly.

"Ok this isn't working," she finally confessed, again resting her outstretched arms on Maura. "Let's switch."

"Switch?"

"Switch places," Jane clarified and was already on her way to crawl over Maura to get better access of the locking device. "C'mon."

"Oh no, Jane-," Maura protested, perfectly aware of the narrow space they were in after all. And the fact that their limbs, if not hers then certainly Jane's, were too long and unbendable for the small trunk to move around in. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Sure it is," Jane argued, again making a move to climb over her friend. She tugged slightly at her shoulder as if urging her to lie down on her back, while clumsily working her one leg free from its somewhat twisted position to instead let it drape over Maura's. "Now come on. You lie down on your back and slide further back while I climb over you."

Not able to do much else as Jane's weight was already pushing her down, Maura managed to turn and lie down on her back. Awkwardly she then tried maneuvering herself underneath Jane, who simultaneously, and most ungracefully, was clambering over Maura.

Needless to say, the otherwise very seamless team had never worked more tactless together, legs bumping into each other, hands fumbling clumsily around and over each other.

"Jane, wait!" Maura then suddenly cried out, abruptly stopping. "My anterior superior iliac spine."

Amazed, more than anything else, by the ramble of incomprehensible words that had just passed her friend's lips, Jane stopped moving. "Have no idea what you just said," she then said before again continuing her strenuous journey over Maura.

"Jane! Ow!" Maura again cried out, this time in obvious pain and immediately Jane stopped again. "My hip bone," Maura explained and reached down to guide - or push, if needed - Jane off her bruised bone. "Your gun or buckle or something is hurting my hip."

Helpfully, but most awkwardly, Jane tried her best to lift herself up to let Maura get more comfortable underneath. "You ok?" she then asked as she noticed Maura stilling.

Maura nodded. "Yes, I'm fine," she then added when realizing Jane didn't see her, before they both then continued their off beat movements to change places.

Only seconds later it was Jane's turn to stop and wince in pain. "Ow, ow, ow- My hair-," she cried out, hopelessly trying to reach up behind her head to entangle the tresses of hair that seemed stuck on something in the roof. "It's stuck."

Stilling her movements under Jane again, Maura reached out in the dark to help her friend out. But unaware of how close Jane actually was, she couldn't help when her fingers hit Jane straight in the face, her one finger accidentally poking her eye.

"Ow! goddamn Maur!" Jane cried out in pain, automatically slamming her head up in the roof of the trunk in surprise. "What are you trying to do! Poke my eye out?"

"Oh my god, Jane!" Maura immediately tried apologizing, and again reached out her hands to now examine the damage she had done. "I'm sorry! Is it hurt? Can you see properly?"

"Yeah I can see real good Maura!" Jane shot back, her voice thick with sarcasm and irritation, and swatted away the roaming hands. "I can see fucking great in this complete darkness."

When no reply was heard, Jane instantly regretted her somewhat unwarranted reaction. "It's ok," she then said, her voice without a doubt softened. Carefully she then rubbed her harmed eye all the while trying to hold herself up above Maura. "It's fine."

"Are you sure?" Maura wondered concerned from underneath. "A strike to the ocular can cause serious defects on the vision if not taken care of properly."

"No that's alright," Jane replied and tried blinking. "I'm fine."

And when certain her eye was indeed fine, she instead started taking care of her other problem: her entangled hair. Reaching back with her one hand while keeping herself up with the other, she carefully tugged on the hair stuck in the roof. But with her supporting arm already tired she found her task most impossible. Carefully she instead managed to ease herself down against Maura to lie across her torso, her head resting against her chest. Finding the new position much more relaxing – almost too relaxing - she again reached back with her hand to try and entangle the tresses.

Several moments past before a faint sound from Maura interrupted the new silence. "Jane?" she whispered, her voice so surprisingly soft and low Jane had to furrow her eyebrow in confusion and stop with what she was doing. Her voice almost sounded strained. Nervous, somehow. She could hear her friend swallowing before asking hesitantly, her voice still somewhat tense, "What are you doing?"

"My hair," Jane explained simply, deciding to ignore the slight confusing tone in her friend's voice.

She could almost hear how Maura snapped out from whatever previous state she had been in. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "God. Yes. Of course," she then rambled – almost as if the reason why Jane was lying pressed up against her had just appeared to her. Again Jane frowned in confusion; she could have sworn her friend almost sounded disappointed.

But not allowing her to wonder about it for much longer, the ME's hand immediately reached out to help out with the hair. This time her hands were however very cautious not to poke anything, and instead they very carefully found Jane's face to travel over her cheeks, her scalp, to then finally finding Jane's hair.

Jane didn't know why, but there was a smile in her face by the time her friend's - amazingly soft, Jane noticed - fingers found Jane's hand on the entangled hair.

Almost regretfully she let her own hand drop to give her friend better access, and within seconds she was loose, the previously trapped hair falling back around her head.

She smiled, and rubbed the back of her head. "Thank you," she then said, surprising herself with a uncharacteristic soft voice and looked up towards Maura. She wasn't sure, but it felt as if Maura was looking straight back at her and despite not seeing anything but complete darkness, Jane felt unable to divert her gaze. Or move from the somewhat inappropriate - but amazingly comfortable - spot she now realized she was in.

But then she almost mechanically cleared her throat, pulling herself out from whatever odd euphoric state that had come over her.

Slowly she then started moving over her friend again as Maura silently tried moving further back in the trunk underneath. But hindered by her long and ungainly legs in the small space, Jane soon bumped into the trunk wall and before she could stop it she lost her balance. With a loud thud she tumbled down, her head and whole side crashing into the hard metal wall on the way, before finally landing face down on the floor next to Maura. A tirade of curses escaped her lips as she awkwardly, and somewhat painfully, tried to turn around in the small space.

She was surprised when she then heard the distinct sound of soft giggles next to her. She stopped to listen, only to find the suppressed giggles getting louder.

"I'm glad you find my misery amusing," she mumbled into the dark, rubbing her sore head.

She could almost sense Maura shaking her head apologetically next to her. "I'm sorry Jane, I-," Maura started and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. But then she seemed overtake by amusement again as another round of chuckles bubbled out of her.

This time Jane couldn't help but join in and for a moment they just lied there, chuckling together at the whole situation.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this," Jane then said as their laughter died out, and looked over towards Maura.

"That's alright," Maura replied, her voice showing nothing of her previous irritation but only of light-heartedness, and slight playfulness. "I guess this is an experience in itself."

Jane chuckled slightly and she could sense her friend smiling back, and for a moment they turned silent.

But then Maura spoke again, and this time her voice was even softer and more sincere. "And if there's one person I would choose to be stuck with in the trunk of a car it's you, Jane."

Jane was surprised by the ridiculously wide grin that spread in her own face, and feeling slightly embarrassed by her own reaction she was for once rather pleased of the dark in the trunk. And maybe that was why she didn't responded with a sarcastic comment but instead said honestly, "me too," and looked to where she imagined Maura was looking back at her. She smiled, again feeling oddly happy of the very idea that they had eye contact in the dark.

She was surprised when she then heard the faint sound of her friend gasping for breath, but instead of questioning it she found herself keeping her own breath; feeling as if the air had suddenly been drained between them in the small trunk. She could hear rustling of clothes next to her as Maura moved slightly, her friend's slight heavy breathing. She could almost swear she could sense fingers ghosting against her arm.

But when nothing happen, when Maura remained silent, the rustling of clothes soon ceased and the probable hand stilling next to her, Jane found herself releasing her breath, completely unaware that her friend was struggling with all her might not to move closer to her friend; to give in to the obvious force of attraction that existed between them.

"Ok, so- we better get back to getting ourselves out, huh?" Jane then said and to her confusion she could hear her friend sighing heavily. She furrowed her forehead, wondering for a moment whether to find out what it meant, but instead she found herself saying, "The guys have obviously forgotten about us or entirely left us out here to rot."

"Yes," Maura replied, her voice only vaguely hinting of the previous strangeness. "I'm sure you're right."

Only shaking her head in slight confusion Jane turned back to the lock, slightly scooting closer to get better access.

Much to her agitation, her improved position to the locking device did nothing to help her to actually open it though. And soon the previous light-hearted atmosphere was replaced by nothing but pure irritation. Cursing under her breath, she could only imagine what the guys would say if she wouldn't be able to get them out. She would never be able to live it down. But there was no doubt. These modern cars – if her old rust bucket of a car could be considered modern – were a lot trickier to open than her parents' old Chevy. With another heavy sigh she found herself starting to chastise herself for climbing into the car in the first place. What was she anyway? Ten?

"I thought you said you could do this blindfolded?" Maura then broke through the silence, and even though her statement could have been misinterpreted for something else, Maura said it with nothing but confusion. She was after all very much aware that they had been lying there for quite some longer time than Jane first indicated that they would. "Being blindfolded would technically hinder your vision to a similar degree that this darkness does after all."

Jane, however, didn't hear the innocence in Maura's voice over her own irritation and instead she only grew more agitated. "I could. I can," she muttered irritated. "If only this goddamn dohickey would budge," she then pressed slightly as she roughly pulled and twisted the small metal piece she was sure was the key to freedom. But when nothing happened, she gave the roof of the trunk an angry pound. "Damn it!"

"Jane, that will hardly improve the situation," Maura offered, again actually intending to be helpful more than anything else. "It's been proven that taking out ones anger like that rarely does more good than bad."

Jane glared in her friend's direction, mistaking her friend's words again. "Like you have such a better idea."

"As a matter of fact, I have," Maura replied cheerily, and before Jane could even voice her reply Maura had scooted up against her, her hands again running up Jane's arms in search for the locking device and the pin she'd used as a tool.

Reaching Jane's hands, Maura gently but persistently swatted them away and automatically Jane's hand dropped.

Not that Jane noticed much of what she was doing anymore. Because Jane was suddenly distracted by the breasts that without a doubt were pressed up against the side of her face, and she found herself unable to concentrate on anything but. She was only vaguely aware of Maura rambling words of mechanics, offering useless, but surely accurate, historical facts of the use of car trunk locks.

But then suddenly Maura pulled away and Jane blinked in bewilderment, confused of what had just happened.

When Maura spoke, it did nothing to the sudden mush of Jane's brain.

"I need better access," she said. "Let's switch places again."

Maura didn't really wait before she slinked atop of Jane and seemingly determined to success with less pain and difficulty than their previous attempt, she very limberly moved her limbs and body atop of Jane.

Jane, however, remained this time impossible still, suddenly very aware of not only the body atop of hers, but also the hot and thick air, the dark and crammed space. And that it was her friend she was suddenly feeling impossibly hot and dizzy because of; why her heart was beating like never before. That it was not only her friend, but her best friend. Her _female_ best friend.

She swallowed and tried to focus. Tried to control herself. Tried doing _something_ besides getting entirely lost in the very presence of the other woman.

But she couldn't. She felt completely unable to, and instead she had to force her entire focus on just continue keeping still, keeping her breath; afraid that the slightest move or sound would reveal the insane desire she suddenly was aware she had for her friend.

But then, as if noticing Jane's sudden immobility, Maura stopped and raised herself slightly on her elbows. Immediately Jane froze and for a moment that to Jane felt like an eternity, she waited for Maura to speak; to do something.

"Jane?" Maura then finally asked, and much to Jane's added confusion, her voice seemed to hint of the same want that Jane felt. But it couldn't be, Jane immediately tried convincing herself. It must all be in her head. This confusing thing that was happening, these completely _wrong_ feelings that kept crashing down on her, intruding her mind and body, was messing with her judgement. Her friend was straight, just as straight as Jane herself was.

She cleared her throat, trying to pull herself together.

"Uh hum?" she mumbled, trying to sound as casual as she possibly could. Much to her dread she sounded nothing but, her voice instead impossibly hoarse and low. Washed over by a new set of nervousness that her friend would detect any of the things that was going on with her, she swiftly started moving underneath her.

She needed distance. She needed to breath. She needed to get out of this imprisoning trunk that was messing with her senses.

But completely unprepared for the sudden movement Maura didn't get the chance to rearrange the arms that was holding her up on each side of Jane's shoulders, and when Jane bumped into her she inevitably lost her balance. With a small gasp, she startled them both and fell, landing flush atop of Jane.

And for a moment everything stood still.

Maura didn't move. Jane was painfully aware that Maura did not move one inch, but only lay still, her breath, that to Jane seemed to get more ragged by the second, burning hot against her neck.

And Jane didn't move. She couldn't move, if not by the body lying atop of her then by the bewildering and terrifying and completely numbing realization that she was in fact head over heel in love with her best friend. That she in this instant knew that she didn't even want to fight it even if she could, but would completely give in with just the slightest signal from Maura that she felt the same.

She didn't know how she managed but somehow she found her ability to speak. "Maura?" she asked into the dark, her voice again that dangerously hoarse tone she wasn't even aware she had.

It took a moment before Maura replied and when she did it was nothing more than a breath, dangerously close to her ear. "Yeah?"

Jane swallowed and closed her eyes despite the dark already surrounding them. There was no doubt: her friend's breathing was definitely ragged. Just like she was sure her own was. She forced her eyes open again, and with only slight troubles she continued, "Why did you climb in here with me?"

"Because you-," Maura started, but sounding as if she hardly remembered what she was about to say, her voice died out. "Because you asked me to," she then finally replied distantly, her voice nothing more than a whisper.

And even if Jane couldn't see, couldn't see the woman lying right atop of her, she very much could feel. She could feel the whole length of her body still pressed up against hers; the loud beating of their hearts and the hand that tentatively, stealthily, trailed up along her arm. She could feel Maura's cheek brushing against hers, the hot breath against her face as Maura pulled back to hover only inches above her.

And then suddenly, she could feel, most definitely she could feel, soft lips pressing against hers. Lips that immediately started moving over hers; with hers. Moving hungrily over hers. As if acting on their own free will Jane's hands reached out to intertwine in Maura's hair, pulling her closer as she returned the kiss just as eagerly as Maura had initiated it.

Maybe it was the safety of the dark, maybe it was the thick air in the crammed space that already was hot and steamy, or maybe it was the years of built up tension. Whatever it was neither of the women could get enough. Hurried and impatiently their lips started travelling down over already flushed skin, leaving trails of kisses in their wake. And just as hurriedly their hands roamed, from hair, over clothes, to then finally whatever skin they could find; eagerly wanting to feel every inch of the other woman while at the same time savour every spot.

"Oh god, Jane-," Maura breathed heavily between sloppy wet kisses along her neck, her hand moving up underneath her t-shirt. "I've wanted this for so long-"

Jane only managed to moan her reply, her own hands travelling over Maura's arms, spine, back, as her one leg snaked around Maura's, pulling her down even closer. "Me too-," she then finally managed to breath out before Maura's lips again impatiently captured hers.

She wasn't even sure what she had said; what she had agreed on.

But she wasn't aware of anything anymore; only Maura.

None of them heard when, minutes later, Frost and Korsak walked up outside of the car, asking how they were doing in there. Neither did they notice the rattling of the car keys as Frost brought it into the lock of the trunk.

It was not until the startling bright light from outside reached their eyes as the trunk suddenly opened that they were forced to notice that there was a world around them.

Abruptly and bewildered they pulled apart, and as if on automatic they flew up in sitting positions. Flushed faces stared at two very amused, surprised, ones.

"Oh, I- Uh-," Frost stammered when his brain comprehended the sight in front of him. Korsak seemed even more speechless, left only gaping at the sight.

Surprisingly, it was Jane that was the first of the four of them that pulled herself out from the embarrassing moment. "About goddamn time," she grumbled exaggerated, quickly pulling down her t-shirt that had ridden up from Maura's wandering hands. She climbed out of the trunk and glared murderously at her two partners, daring them both of uttering a word of what they had just witnessed.

None of the two intruders took much notice to Jane's threatening gaze though. Instead the irritating smiles remained on their faces as their eyes still wandered between Jane and Maura, the latter still sitting in the trunk, febrile working on button up the top of the buttons of her blouse that somehow had turned unbuttoned.

Seemingly coming around, Korsak then cleared his throat. "Told you they'd be ok," he then said slightly awkwardly, deciding not to mention that they had in fact forgotten the women locked in the trunk, and looked over at Frost.

With a last glance over at the two still rather flustered women, Frost nodded. "Yep."

Then, finally, the two men turned to leave the women to themselves, and Jane could exhale.

Still with a deep blush in her face she brusquely brushed the front of her pants, simultaneously checking so nothing else than her t-shirt was out of place. Briefly she then stole a glance of Maura as she climbed out of the trunk, gathering her shoes still standing on the concrete. She looked just as flushed, bewildered, as Jane felt.

What had just happened inside of the trunk was certainly not what she had expected when she had taken that bet from Frost. She was still a bit unsure of how it had happened. But no matter what, how, or even why, she was sure pretty happy it had happened.

Maybe being crammed up together in the trunk of a car was what it had to take.

"So, uh-," she then started, suddenly feeling nervous and self-conscious, and looked again over at Maura. "Continue this at my place after work?"

Maura looked up, and catching her friend's eyes with hers, she smiled. She smiled, her eyes sparkling and her lips turned upwards, just like that wonderful, adorable, way Jane had missed in the darkness of the trunk. Without power to stop it even if she'd wanted to, Jane returned the smile just as brightly.

"Oh yes," Maura then said.

Climbing into the trunk of a car was definitely the right thing to do, they could both see that perfectly clearly now.

* * *

><p><strong>I appreciate reviews like crazy, so please fire off a word on how you found the story. You have no idea how happy it would make me :)<strong>


End file.
